


Getting Off

by Succulentwritings_official



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, The Little Shop of Horrors (1960)
Genre: Cheating, Condom, Dental kink, Desk Sex, M/M, Non abusive Orin, Smut, Teeth kink, so technically all of dentist!, sort of safe sort of sane and all consensual, threats of violence but its horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succulentwritings_official/pseuds/Succulentwritings_official
Summary: " I think shes gettting suspicious "
Relationships: Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Getting Off

He tasted like toothpaste and flouride and blood. 

The red banded metal would scrape against his thick bottom lip and he wouldn't mind a bit as it ripped through the chapped skin there, large hands holding him on top of the counter. 

" I think shes getting suspicious… " 

Seymour's soft voice ripped through the heavy silence like a well sharpened blade as Orin pulled away, looking at the needs flushed face and skewed glasses, reaching up to readjust them so he could see better 

" Yeah? And? " He asked, leaning in to suck hickeys onto his throat. There always seemed to be new ones a few days after these little visits. He would always add new ones with a possessiveness in his eye. 

" I don't want to hurt her feelings…She's my friend " he said softly, looking to the side out of nerves. Orin grunted and pinched his chin a little, turning Seymour's head towards him so he was looking right into those cold almost blue eyes that reminded Seymour of the color of hospital tile and rubbing alcohol. It made his gut turn each time and yet it sent sparks shooting up his spine when he knew who they belonged to. 

" You ain't being much of a friend if you're screwing her boyfriend behind her back.now, are ya? " Seymour hated that word. Screwing. It made him feel like some common whore...well...Wasn't he? Falling prey to those large hands currently undoing his ridiculous dollar store tie and pulling buttons from his off yellow shirt from the same run-down department store. His own hands reaching up to paw helplessly at Orion's expensive leather jacket he couldn't afford in a life time and his own bruised and aching fingers sliding over his strong throat to tug down his collar on his dentist uniform, a sign of profession, a sign that said he wasn't from the slums and went home to a pretty girlfriend every other night and on those nights off would come to this dingy little flower shop and fuck the lights out of her coworker. 

Lord...If Audrey ii didn't work out according to plan at least he had something to fall back on…

Orin smacked his cheek a little when he noticed him zoning off " hey, kid. You're losing me here. Hate to go home early cause you can't get it up " he said with a toothy smirk making Seymour flush down to his throat. He leaned in and proved he was still interested, pressing his tongue back against the older man's braces, making the victim of Seymour's lack of experience laugh and slowly open his mouth to let him in, hands starting at the peeling fake leather belt around Seymour's waist 

" You just want get down into it or do you want a little foreplay~? " he purred against the man's bruised mouth, teasing his pants down to his knees, his cute black briefs hugging his hips, a slight bulge in the middle from only a few kisses and dirty over thinking. Seymour squirmed at the feeling of being so vulnerable, his dark green eyes ping-ponging back and forth between himself and behind orins shoulder. Orin sighed and grabbed his chin once again to force his gaze up and onto him only 

" I want an answer from that little mouth or I'll find something better to use my time with… " 

That was a lie. He wouldn't rather be anywhere in the world if he knew his little florist was willing to spread his legs. Fuck hed taken off work one time because the shop had closed early and Audrey wasnt able to make it to dinner that night...fuck...he was getting too invested. But he didn't let that show. He needed to convince the nerd that he was easily replaceable, at least for a few seconds of panic so he could get what he wanted. 

" Foreplay...please " he said softly, opening his mouth a little. There it was. He pressed his thumb into his mouth and gently running it over his front and back bottom teeth over and over, occasionally brushing the inside of his cheek or having his tongue curl around his fingers. He then pressed his index and middle finger down his throat making him.gag in surprise, his eyes fluttering and looking up at orin with a slightly fearful gaze. Orin knew even more than Seymour that he liked a little pain. From the way he wiggled when he bit him or left hickies or even now how right after he tried to choke him, he was eagerly suckling at them like candy, eyes half lidded. Because he knew what orin liked. He was observant and smart and damnit he knew what to do despite his lack.of experience previously. A little people pleaser he was. Orin of course didn't mind this in the slightest. 

" Yeah, that right, get them nice and wet so I can stretch you open like a little slut...just how you like, right? Big scary dentist coming in and fucking you over this countertop or on that little bed of yours downstairs whenever he likes? " his voice was dripping with dominance and the pure joy of seeing Seymour wiggle so adorably in place. Fuck he wanted to strap him down in his chair and pick at him a bit, see what made the little man tick like a fine watch, so many layers hes only scratched the surface of. 

Seymour whimpered pitifully around his fingers, gasping as he pulled them away, almost chasing them back, wanting that firm pressure in his throat again. He flushed when he realized he was being needy and curled up again, Orin stopping that quickly as he spread his pale thighs and pulled, making seymour yelp and fall back against the thick wood counter, looking up at the older man who was currently running his hands over his visible ribs, moving down to hook his fingers into the waistband of his briefs and pull them down along side his pants, his five inch cock bobbing against his stomach. Orin was a bit larger than him, nine inches at best. He was proud of it~ 

He grinned as he saw him.wiggle on the smooth top of the counter, reaching up to gently stroke him.a few times just to get him worked up The brunette let out a gasp and arched his back, tilting his head a bit " O-Oh~! " Orin chuckled, loving how he always acted like a little virgin being touched for the first time, pulling him close so their hips slotted together, the lanky florist still having to bend his head back a bit so his neck didn't cramp, nerves tickling since he couldn't see what the sadistic doctor was doing now, but he had a feeling he wouldn't hurt him too much- 

Ah and there was both of his fingers pushing in him at the same time. Seymour's back shot off the counter with a yelp, his hands shaking as he tried to relax a little but it had surprised him, hearing a cruel laugh come from the greaser " Take it easy cutie, I didn't tear ya~ " 

The nickname had made his chest turn pink, resting his hand on his belly, gently flexing it out of nerves. Orin noticed him slightly shaking, chuckling as he leaned over to kiss his belly, his goatee brushing over his pale flesh " Breathe… " he mumbled and held his hip as he started to rock his fingers back and forth inside of him, his hips jutting up with a soft gasp, Orion's hands rubbing and squeezing making a trail of little tingling spots over his skin, goosebumps traveling over his arms. 

His cheeks burned as he heard the older man growl " fuck, no matter how many times you take my cock you're still. So. Tight…" 

Seymour groaned out and arched his back when his fingers curved in that perfect little place, his eyes rolling back into his skull " O-Orin, oh lord, I need it~! " 

The man looked up and let out a little scoff " you need who~? " he mumbled and rested his cheek on his belly, still thrusting his fingers. Seymour let out a little whimper and clawed at the top of the counter.

" I-I need you, doctor… " Orins eyes dilated at the way he said that, stopping his fingers and slowly pulling out, reaching into his wallet to grab out a rubber and a small pack of lube, looking down at him hungrily as he took out his cock, stroking it slowly.

" you wanna help me put here handsome? " he asked and cocked a thick eyebrow at the young man. Seymour sat up and tucked his glasses up into his hair a bit more, hesitantly reaching out to take his cock in hand, feeling its weight with a little tingly feeling on the apples of his cheeks, sliding on the condom with an embarrassed bite of his lip, feeling it pulse in his hand. He nearly flinches when he feels a heavy hand land in his hair and hes afraid he might push him down on his knees, but he just feels his strong fingers threading into his hair and petting him slightly, tugging his head back a bit to press a kiss to his mouth. But it wasn't a heavy kiss with tongue or spit or teeth. Just a soft, appreciative kiss that felt too real for this just being a booty call. When orin pulled back.with a wet little sound he seemed to sway a bit, the greaser chuckling and patting his chest " lean on back now, gotta rearrange yer guts~ " 

Seymour sputtered and nodded, leaning back against the counter again with a bite of his lip, kicking off his shoes and wiggled his lower garments lower so.he could spread his legs easier. Orin stroked himself, opening one of the packs of lube with his teeth and spurting it onto his hand, reaching his hand down to gently smear the cold liquid over his hole, revealing in the little shudder it rewarded him, stroking himself to lube himself up as well. He enjoyed a bit of friction but at some points it just got too messy.

He held seymours hips and pressed up against him. He grinned, seeing he had finally relaxed, his breathing a bit easier. He ruined it of course by pressing almost half way in, the florist kicking his legs a little with a surprised yelp, his glasses landing on the floor as his head flicked back, eyes wide. Orin groaned and slowly started to thrust, keeping a good grip on the skinny hips of the brunette, groaning in satisfaction " Fuck, I can't wait to fuck you raw one day~ " he purred under his breath, Seymour's arms.raised above his head, his fingertips just barely touching the floor and his other hand curled into his fluffy hair, mouth wide open as Orin fucked deep into him. He could feel him drag inside of him, every inch filling him so well, making soft little ' awah~! ' noises with each hard thrust, Orin holding onto his thighs so tight they were bound to bruise. 

" Ah, goddamn...I bet..i bet you want me to fuck you like this everyday~ come pick you up on my bike after work then fuck ya over her~ " he groaned and rubbed his hip " clear a few hours out for you at the clinic and do what I want with ya...Youd like that wouldn't ya? " He asked and stroked his cock teasingly making him sob out longingly 

" O-oh god, yes~! I-I dont care, i-i just need you! " he whimpered and arched up against him, orin leaning over him and pressing his hand under his neck to lift his head up, looking down at him as he pounded him 

" you don't care? You want me to break up.with Audrey so you can have me all to yourself now? " He asked darkly, grinning at him. He wanted to humiliate and make Seymour squirm in embarrassment. He wanted him to say no. He wanted him to be his sweet little people pleaser.

But surprisingly, he got something better. He was met with a deep kiss and little mumblings of " yes, yes yes, yours, make me yours! " 

He hummed against his mouth and held him.close as he pounded into him faster, groaning slightly as he pressed deep into him, reaching down to stroke him as he came into the condom, helping the young man get there too. Seymour came with a yelp and wrapped his arms around Orins shoulders with a soft little pant. He pulled out of the florist slowly and rolled off the condom and threw it in the trash bin beside the desk, seymour taking a moment to.recollect himself before tucking his legs back into.his pants with a shaky breath, Orin helping him out a bit making seymour flush a little, seeing he was starting to redress him with a tenderness he usually didn't show. Seymour supported himself against the wall a bit to cool down, watching Orin clean himself up a bit, leaning over to pick up seymours glasses, walk over and slip them back over his face. He grinned and gave him a kiss, biting hard on his bottom lip to make it bleed, the brunette gasping softly at that. He pulled away and patted his side a bit " See ya, Seymour… " he said with a wink and left, Seymour's little heart fluttering as he sucked on his abused bottom lip, the revving of his motorcycle filling the now empty silence of the flower shop. 

Orin really needed to have a talk with Audrey tomorrow...


End file.
